Pink Hearts
by coffeeshop
Summary: Squall is tired of getting piles of love notes and declarations of undying affection... as well as the stubborn stalkers. So what's our little gunblade wielder going to do? Nothing, except. Is that a marriage proposal?


Squall was mad. Squall was fuming. Squall wasn't just angry… he was… he was furious.

If he saw another letter; another pink, lacy declaration of heart-felt love to him, he would explode. Jump off a cliff and bring whoever knows how many adoring fans with him.

He was tired of all the stalkers, the huge pile of cards and chocolates piled outside his door, just screaming at him to not watch his step and trip over them. He couldn't count how many perfume scented papers had bit the dust in the bottom of his trash can. Selphie and Zell usually took all the chocolate without complaint, however.

Irvine told him that he was lucky. The cowboy didn't even get half the amount Squall did, not even counting Valentines Day.

Squall wrinkled his forehead, creasing the dark scar that ran across his face. Just thinking about Valentines Day made him cringe.

He still remembered last year, when one of his groupies and decided to camp out in his room (how they got in without a key, he would never know, but he had a distinct feeling Seifer had something to do with it, seeing how much it amused the blonde to see the frantic declarations of love directed at the stoic brunette), but they had, and it took months to get the nauseating heavy scent of lavender out of his sheets.

Zell couldn't get enough of it, how many girls seemed attached to pursuing Squall, and it seemed that his rudeness and 'touch-me-and-thou-shall-suffer-a-horrible-and-icy-demise' look only seemed to make them more determined.

Geez, he had almost been suffocated when one girl actually tried hugging him from behind. Seifer hadn't let him live it down for weeks about how a girl had snuck up on him.

Just another…

'_Dearest Squall /insert giggle here/_

_I have something very important to confess to you. I think, no, I'm **sure**, that I am in love with you._

_I have loved you forever, and I read books and think about you and me and our future together. I think we'd make a perfect couple. First off, I love you so much that I could spend all day staring into your eyes. I would stare all day and forever, until… well, until I have to blink._

_And, well, I have loved you for a long time now, and I know you secretly love me back too because I see the way you slyly shoot looks at me when we walk past each other in the halls. _

_I remember that on Thursday, September 5, at 4:56 PM, you brushed my shoulder as you walked by. I think that is a sign from above that we are meant to be. _

_With all those reason in mind, please consider your love for me and come meet me tonight at 8 by the fountain._

_With the greatest tender and heart-feeling love, 3 3 3  
_

_Jenny S. XOXOXOXO /insert little doodles of hearts and stars/'_

So, it wasn't surprising, that when all of a sudden, everything suddenly stopped, that Squall was just a_ lit-tle_ suspicious. Of course, he could finally relax and stop darting around the hallways like a murderer, and he could finally eat in the cafeteria with everyone else without the blushing and the giggles and the whispers.

But of course, it still made him uneasy, and he still became even more miserable than before, now not knowing what to expect.

He even beat Seifer in the Training Center 3 times in a row, and that still didn't make him any happier, although seeing the blonde glower at him every time they passed each other in the halls did bring a small smirk to his face. No, he was slowly going insane, and the chronic headache that was pounding away at his skull was making him wonder if he already was insane.

So when he stumbled across a small, pink frosted cupcake, dusted with light sugar (and also getting the gooey mess all over his boots), his eyes narrowed and his headache increased ten-fold.

Wiping the mess from his shoes, he picked up the cupcake with a smear of disgust, and tossed it in the trash bin nearby.

Looking down the hall, he noticed a small trail of little pink cupcakes leading down the hall… down… down… and turning the corner. Scowling, he followed them, picking up the first, then giving up on cleaning up all of them since they appeared to be endless, and slowly watching as his vision turned red.

Just as he turned the corner, ready to beat the living daylights out of the girls despite that fact that you should never hit a woman as a strict rule, he was surprised and, scarce to say, plenty startled at the group of girls, which could only be the whole female population of Balamb Garden, gathered right in front of him, all holding either a balloon or a cupcake (some even held party hooters and were happily blowing away at his eardrums), smiling happily as one pointed a camera towards him.

One girl walked up, eyes giddy and shining with excitement, apparently the leader of the whole thing. She held out her arms and clasped them around Squall's, ignoring his grimace. Her vice like grip only tightened as she started to speak, and Squall realized he would have to talk to the superior officers about letting more girls join the ranks of SeeDs; they were damn strong!

"…and I know we are perfect for each other. I do my hair every day for you, and I put on makeup thinking about you. We were meant to be, Squall."

She paused, making sure to gaze for a full 10 seconds into his eyes, while he struggled to move his fingers from the lack of blood.

"Will you marry me Squall?"

The group of girls all drew together and took a deep breath, some looking happy, some hopeful, some angry, although most looked like they were about to burst into tears and start wailing into Kleenexes.

She let go, and shifted to get the hair out of her eyes on the side the camera was pointed at, and gazed hopefully up into his eyes.

"…"

Squall Leonhart promptly looked down at her, at the camera, to the group of girls all perched together in a huddle, and then down at the pink frosted cupcake with the light sugar dusting in his hand, and fainted.

**FIN**

**AN -** /grin/ hehe. Anyone want a cupcake…? Or… maybe a sequel D Let me know! R/R!

**Edit - **I hate QuickEdit. --

varda101


End file.
